The invention relates to a display device based on a matrix of pixels, each pixel comprising a plurality of sub-pixels organized within said pixel in at least one organization direction with a preset pitch, each sub-pixel comprising a color filter arranged, with the same pitch, facing at least one photo-emissive element, an opaque area separating the color filters, the device comprising a control circuit of the power supply of the photo-emissive elements.